


Como Si Fuera La Última Vez

by petalsandguitars



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandguitars/pseuds/petalsandguitars
Summary: Héctor Rivera would leave come morning to tour with the person he considered to be nothing short of a brother to him but his wife’s intense pain caused by his decision to leave brings her to having all the intentions to put up one last fight that night and this time, Imelda would make sure that her husband joined the dance, she would make sure he understood what he was putting her through, and this would lead to a way of arguing and of later understanding that Héctor had never imagined would take place between them.





	Como Si Fuera La Última Vez

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr post for this here: https://fedecolombo.tumblr.com/post/172671234447/.
> 
> Writing to the prompt of something with Héctor and Imelda to the song Bésame Mucho.

It was a hot night in Santa Cecilia, México.

Héctor had just sung his young daughter Socorro to sleep and headed to his and his wife’s bedroom.

He found her already tucked in bed under a light bed-sheet and he thought he knew why.

He would have left to tour with Ernesto de la Cruz come morning and she had wanted anything but that.

He sighed and took off his shirt, feeling the unpleasant heat all over his body and he got into bed as well, his back on Imelda as she had her back on him, he thought it was more respectful this way.

He closed his eyes and tried to drift into sleep instantly, willing his whole body to relax so hard that he didn’t feel Imelda’s weight shift on the bed and so he gasped when he felt her warm hand directly on his bare chest.

‘Imelda?’ Héctor said tentatively.

‘Turn around,’ she said simply.

He obeyed and found her face millimeters away from his own.

He thought he had wanted to say something but he completely forgot what that might have been when he saw the way she was looking directly into his eyes.

Next thing he knew, she had kissed him full on the mouth but it wasn’t like their usual kisses and so he pulled back.

‘Imelda, what is it?’ he said but he was cut off because she kissed him fiercely once more, her hands holding to the base of his neck.

He took hold of her wrists and pulled back from that kiss with difficulty, ‘Imelda,’ he said gently but firmly, ‘what is it?’ he repeated.

‘You’re leaving,’ she simply said.

Héctor gave a nervous chuckle, ‘It won’t be forever.’

‘It’ll feel like it though,’ said Imelda and Héctor looked back into her eyes, she was staring hard at him but he knew his wife well enough to recognise the pain hidden in that fire.

Héctor bit on his lip, ‘I’ll write, every day.’

‘We need you here, Héctor,’ Imelda tried.

‘It won’t be for long, I – I promise,’ Héctor said nervously.

‘You miss it, don’t you?’ asked Imelda.

‘Miss it?’ Héctor looked her in the eyes again.

‘Being on the road, being free,’ she said bitterly.

Héctor’s gaze hardened and so did his grip on Imelda’s wrists, ‘Don’t,’ he said, ‘don’t think for one second that I wouldn’t marry you a hundred times more, nor that I would renounce our daughter.’

Imelda’s stare didn’t soften, ‘But you’re leaving anyway.’

‘Just for as long as it takes, I’ll be back as soon as I have enough money to make a good living for you and Coco,’ he said.

‘Then kiss me now,’ Imelda said, taking Héctor aback.

‘What?’ he said before he could stop himself.

‘Kiss me,’ she said firmly, ‘make love to me tonight.’

Héctor blushed visibly even in the moonlit room, he was still shy about intimacy with his wife, and it was something he didn’t know if he could ever be cured of, even as much as he enjoyed those moments.

Héctor had a few moments to ponder over what to do or how to start because he was not going to deny her but he also felt more shy than usual, she wasn’t coaxing him playfully or gently this time, she was demanding him a service and he really didn’t know what would be the best way to carry it out.

Before he could come to terms with himself, Imelda sat up and put her hands to her nightgown, Héctor mirrored her just in time to help her get out of it.

She looked up at him and kissed him, not with less force than before.

He figured it was no use trying to stop her or slow her down to their usual kisses, she was upset and he didn’t blame her and if all she wanted was him, she could have him, he knew he would do anything, _anything_ for her.

Héctor kissed her back, deeply and passionately and it soon became rough and needy.

When they pulled back for air, Imelda whispered, ‘Take them off,’ giving a nod down and then resuming kissing her husband, putting a lot of unspoken arguments into it.

Héctor obeyed and managed to take off his pants without breaking contact, Imelda meanwhile had taken off her bra and then she pushed him away.

He looked at her questioningly only to see that she had done that to take off her underwear and he suddenly felt a rush of excitement wash over him at seeing her bare in their bed and ready for him and for a moment he hated that he was getting aroused, he thought he didn’t deserve to enjoy this, it should have been just for her.

He took off his own underwear a split second before Imelda would have told him to do so and thought he knew what would happen next.

He was wrong.

Imelda pushed hard on his shoulders, having him lay back on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap, she found his lips again and again kissed him like she had never done before that night.

He was following her, letting her guide him and realised that was not what she wanted when he felt her reaching down on him and taking hold of his manhood with a painfully tight grip.

He whimpered against her mouth and they broke apart, he found her looking straight into his eyes as she started stroking his lenght and he could feel himself harden with each vigorous stroke she was giving him.

She stopped doing that the second she knew he was hard enough and she stared him down.

‘Imelda – ’ he tried but he was cut off.

‘The usual won’t be enough, Héctor,’ she said coldly and Héctor felt a little hurt in his pride but when she leaned in closer, he could see tears in her eyes and he forgot about that instantly.

She stroked his hair, ‘Make love to me tonight like it were the last time.’

Héctor cupped her shoulders in his large hands, ‘It won’t be the last time,’ he tried giving her an apologetic smile but she shook her head, ‘Make it feel like it is, make it count for all the nights this bed will be empty.’

Those words stirred something inside of Héctor, something harsh and strong.

He suddenly imagined all the men that would surely court her while he’d be gone, and just as suddenly he felt an anger he had never felt before and right then he knew that was what Imelda was feeling, powerless against her own future and angry.

He felt his desire for her turn into possessiveness and into a burning need of her.

He grabbed her firmly and had her lay beneath him on their bed.

Before she knew it, he had slipped all the way inside of her and she gasped as he leaned down, almost laying on top of her completely, keeping his weight off her by staying propped up on his elbows.

He kissed her and he found himself kissing her the same way she had been kissing him that night.

Imelda felt both satisfaction in his realization and a desire not to let him have his way with her, this was an argument after all.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him and held on to his shoulders as he started moving into her.

He had never been so rough with her and somehow that was just what she wanted from him so that she had good reason to fight back, to show him how much his decision to leave was hurting her.

She bit down on his bottom lip and felt it break, he let out a low pained growl of a noise and pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, ‘You’re mine,’ he said and he sounded dangerous.

He went down to kiss her neck, before he bit her hard, making her snarl in pain and dig her fingers in his skin, he licked over the spot he had bitten, ‘Understand? You’re mine, Imelda.’

He looked up at her and tried to kiss her but she turned her face away from him, ‘You’ll have no right over me, _you_ are leaving _me_.’

Héctor felt a rush of rage hit him and he thrust harder and deeper into her, he was going dangerously close to hurting her but she didn’t let out a sound and stared straight into his eyes.

‘You’ll let other men in this bed? That’s what you’re telling me?’ Héctor spat out.

‘Make me remember you so maybe I won’t have to,’ Imelda snapped back.

‘You won’t forget me,’ Héctor said strongly, ‘I won’t let you.’

He leaned back in and kept enough distance between them so he could keep looking straight into her eyes and he rolled his hips into her, faster, harder.

She held his gaze until eventually pleasure started taking the place of pain, and she let her head fall back, Héctor too was feeling closer and closer to the edge and simply kept up the steady pace he had set, staring at her, only able to register just how beautiful she was in his moment of deep carnal lust.

Her mouth was open in silent moans and then tears started running down her cheeks.

Héctor stopped dead and started breathing hard, ‘Imelda…’ he said, and his tone was gentle now.

She looked at him and he felt tears flood his eyes as well, ‘I’m sorry… but I _have_ to go…’ he said before his voice broke.

She slid her hands from his shoulders to cup his face, ‘I know,’ she said and despite her tears, her voice was steady.

Héctor closed his eyes and turned his face so he could kiss her hand, ‘Please be faithful to me,’ he said then before his pride could get in the way of confessing how he truly felt and right before he broke into a sob.

He was scared, scared of losing her to another.

‘Oh Héctor,’ she said gently and stroked his cheek, ‘I will always be faithful to you.’

He looked at her instantly, ‘But you said – ‘ he started but once again Imelda spoke over him.

‘And _you_ said I’m yours, remember?’ she said, ‘That’s the only truth.’

Héctor swallowed hard, ‘I didn’t mean to be so harsh, I – I don’t know what’s gotten into me – forgive me.’

‘You felt what I was feeling, forgive me for having pushed you there,’ Imelda said, ‘but I won’t be sorry I did.’

Héctor let out something that was half-way between a chuckle and a sob and looked at her again, ‘No need to be.’

Imelda smoothed his hair out of his face and he looked worried when more tears filled her eyes, when she spoke, her voice wasn’t so steady anymore, ‘Will _you_ be faithful to me?’ she said and looked away, ashamed and, just like he had felt, scared.

‘I will be faithful to you until I take my very last breath in this life,’ Héctor said strongly and Imelda looked at him, he gave her a smile, ‘and even after that.’

She returned him a sad smile and she embraced him, pulling him against herself.

They stood there for a long moment before they kissed and now it was sweet and soft and Héctor started moving his hips in a gentle motion into her.

Soon they were both panting, moans escaped the both of them when they would open their mouths to say the other’s name and soon enough they both reached their climax, holding on tight to each other.

They held each other as they stood still, catching on their breathing.

‘I love you,’ Imelda said against his skin, ‘I always loved you and I always will, don’t you dare forget it.’

‘I won’t,’ Héctor said, not pulling back from her, ‘I love you Imelda…’ he said softly, ‘I always have and I always will.’

They looked into each other’s eyes and they kissed as Héctor slipped out of her, he rolled on his back and pulled her on top of himself.

They kissed and kissed, passionately and gently, tasting each other’s tears on their tongues.

When they pulled back, it was just to pull some covers over themselves and they adjusted themselves so that their bodies were pressed together comfortably, offering a comforting warmth to one another.

And so they kept caressing and kissing each other, whispering words of comfort and promises to one another for hours until exhaustion got the best of them both and they drifted into sleep, together for what they wouldn’t know would have been the last time in ninety-six years.


End file.
